tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Database:Film Template
__NOEDITSECTION__Category:Films }|To comma}}+2 Weeks }} > |FUTURE}} | | }} }|To comma}}+1 Month }} > |FUTURE}} | | }} } | Category: } }} } |(}}|[[ |(}}]]| |(}}}} } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } Textless.jpg|:}} | }|extless}} | |Textless Cover Exists }} }} | |Vol|0}}|0}}}}}/Covers| |Vol|0}}|0}}}}}/Covers|Alternate Posters: | } | Alternate Posters: |Alternate Posters:}} }} | extrastyle = width:100%; border:none; | body = } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } |orientation=portrait |widths=85 |captionalign=center |captionsize=small |spacing=small |position=center |columns=3 }} }} }} |(}} } | } | } }} }- }=0}} |Expression}} | } | Earth- } }} } Film Details }}}|uncredited}} }}}|n/a}} | Uncredited | }}}|;}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}| }}/Writer }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}} }|;|5}}}}| }}/Writer }} | } }} }} }}}|uncredited}} }}}|n/a}} | Uncredited | }}}|;}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}| }}/Writer }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}} }|;|5}}}}| }}/Writer }} | } }} }} }}}|uncredited}} }}}|n/a}} | Uncredited | }}}|;}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}| }}/Writer }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}| }}/Writer }} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}} }|;|5}}}}| }}/Writer }} | } }} }} } } | }| }} } (USA)}} Associated Websites On Marvel Movies }}} On the Internet Movie Database ID}}}/ imdb.com On All Movie ID}}} allmovie.com Previous Film }}} — Next Film }}} } | } }} }} } } | } | The appearances of characters in this film are unknown. }} } } | } | The plot of this film is unknown. }} } } | } | The cast of this film is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * }}}| }| }} Characters|Characters from * }}}| }| }}|Other things related to * }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Film Gallery: * Images from the film } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes }| }}}|-|2}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }| }}}|-|2}}| }} = | }| }}}|-}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }} }| }}}|-|2}}| }} = | }| }}}|-}}| }} = | }| }}}|-|1}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }} }} | |Category:Templated Articles } | | Category:Image Needed}} }| }|[}}||Category:Wikify| Category:Synopsis Needed }} }}}} Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TITLE OF THE FILM DEFAULT: PAGENAME UP TO '(' | Previous Film = PREVIOUS FILM IF THIS WAS A SEQUEL | Plot = THE PLOT OF THE FILM | Appearances = APPEARANCES OF CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED IN THE FILM | Cast = ACTORS WHO PLAYED THE CHARACTERS, MISC FILM | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Distinguish1 = OTHER PAGES TO LOOK AT (UP TO Distinguish10) | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALTERNATE NAMES FOR THE FILM | Universe = UNIVERSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS FILM | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | Directors = DIRECTOR(S) | Producers = PRODUCER(S) | ComicWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE COMIC THE FILM WAS ADAPTED FROM, SEPARATED BY ; | StoryWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE STORY, SEPARATED BY ; | ScreenplayWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE SCREENPLAY, SEPARATED BY ; | Musicians = MUSICIAN(S) | Cinematographers = CINEMATOGRAPHER(S) | Editors = EDITOR(S) | Distributors = DISTRIBUTOR(S) | ProductionCompanies = PRODUCTION COMPANIES | Running Time = RUNNING TIME | Rating = RATING | Language = ORIGINAL RELEASE LANGUAGE | Budget = BUDGET | Release Date = RELEASE DATE | AM ID = ALLMOVIE.COM ID NUMBER | IMDB ID = IMDB.COM ID NUMBER | Marvel Movies = MARVELMOVIES.WIKIA.COM PAGENAME | Next Film = THE NEXT FILM IF THERE IS A SEQUEL | Tagline = THE TAGLINE FOR THE FILM | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : UNIVERSE/GALLERY IF UNIVERSE IS FILLED IN, OR PAGENAME/GALLERY | PlotHeader = DEFAULT : Plot | AppearancesHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances | CastHeader = DEFAULT : Cast | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = If blank, then "Category:Image Needed" | Plot = If blank, then "Category:Synopsis Needed"; If filled, but no link, "Category:Wikify" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates